Acuerdate de mí
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Año 3026. La tierra lleva décadas asolada tras la expansión de la epidemia titania, convirtiéndo en piedra a los habitantes del globo terráqueo. Hanji Zoe, doctora honoraria de uno de los últimos búnkers existentes investiga una posible cura para esta epidemia. Un día corriente, recibirá a un sujeto con un extraño estado que alterará constantemente todo aquello en lo que creía cree
1. Chapter 1

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlas de sudor adornando su rostro.

_Tenemos que huir, este lugar no es seguro._

Respiración entrecortada que amenazaba con dañar su delicado torso. Las costillas le aprisionaban manteniendo su delicada alma dentro de su cuerpo.

_El ruido de galope era solamente ensombrecido por el ensordecedor sonido del agua que bullía hacia abajo. _

Sus músculos se tensaban mientras giraba en aquel terrible sueño. Que no acababa nunca, pero su mente no deseaba que acabara.

_Un estruendo que derrumbaba sus sentidos, ¿acaso aquello era el fin? ¿Conseguiría escapar de aquella tragedia?_

Aún yacía tumbada, empapada en su propio sudor cuando notó que los golpeteo sobre la puerta aumentaban. _Ahora no, _pensaba. _Dejadme seguir soñando, maldita sea._ Pero el golpeteo no cesaba, constante, extrayendo su delicado sueño de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó somnolienta, sus párpados aún pesaban demasiado. Viró su vista buscando el accesorio que portaba a diario. Reposando sobre su pequeña cómoda, un par de gafas algo empañadas por la humedad de su habitación. Los golpeteos continuaban incesantes, reclamándole su presencia fuera de ella.

\- Ya voy, ya voy – susurró sin apenas ser capaz de oír su voz.

Sus pies aterrizaron sobre el frío suelo mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Visualizó su estado en la pequeña pared metálica que apenas reflejaba su aspecto. Apenas podía discernir a la mujer que se hayaba frente a ella. Una mera copia de sí misma con un aspecto excesivamente cansado. Su ropa cubría su cuerpo, arrugada. Había vuelto a quedarse dormida después de otra incursión.

Necesitaba volver a su laboratorio de inmediato. Se acercó con suavidad a la puerta que daba acceso al exterior de su cuarto, aquel material iridiscente que la hacía brillar con aquel suave rubor. Acercó su mano al lector y esperó mientras escuchaba el pitido de reconocimiento.

\- _Autorización en proceso, identifíquese – _la voz metálicada demandaba a través del interfono.

\- Hanji Zoe, doctora de la unidad 707-H. Código de indetíficación 72104-BHH.

El aparato emitió un pitido de aceptación mientras daba paso a una luz verde. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse hacia los lados, dando paso a un semblante preocupado que acostumbraba a ver demasiado a menudo. Jamás podría acostumbrarse a aquel reconocimiento constante de su persona. Pero el mundo en el que le había tocado vivir. Si no era capaz de hacerlo cada día, no podría asegurar la seguridad de todo aquel búnker.

\- Buenos días, doctora Zoe. Me han enviado a despertarla por un asunto urgente – deslizó una pequeña tableta de racionamiento delante de ella – Puede tomar algo de camino a la zona de cuarentena.

\- Moblit, llevas años siendo mi ayudante. No es necesario que seas siempre tan formal. Llámame Hanji.

\- Como usted diga, doctora Hanji.

\- …...

Sus dientes se hundieron sobre la delicada tableta que parecía deshacerse en una pasta sin apenas sabor. En ocasiones podían disfrutar de alguna comestible más que puros hidratos y calorías básicas compactadas en raciones dignas de un ejército. Pero eso era un lujo que llevaba más de una década sin probar. Lujos, que en aquella época que le había tocado vivir, eran meras necedades frente a lo que realmente necesitaba su psique.

Mientras sus pies recorrían aquel extenso pasillo, sus ojos se posaban en los pequeños ventanucos cerrados herméticamente. Cada vez que contemplaba el exterior, una sensación de desasosiego le recorcomía internamente. ¿Acaso la contemplación del espectáculo que se hurdía bajo aquellos cristales cromados estaba ligada a sus eternas pesadillas? Por más que utilizara el software de monitorización de sueños la lectura siempre era inconclusa. Ni siquiera aquella avanzada maquinaria era capaz de detectar el origen de aquel pensamiento constante.

Tragó el último pedazo mientras detectaba que entre sus dedos solo se hayaba un diminuto envoltorio vacío. Su ayudante le cedió una pequeña pastilla junto a una botella llena.

\- No olvide la dosis, doctora.

\- Debería buscar otra solución más duradera. Estas medicinas se agotarán pronto si no puedo obtener suficientes ingredientes para duplicarlas – carraspeó mientras la pequeña pastilla bajaba por su garganta – Se que sería ostentoso para mí pretender encontrar una cura a esta epidemia pero... ¿Qué haremos cuando no quede ninguna zona libre de infección? ¿Esperaremos a morirnos uno tras otro de inanición? Los cultivos de invernadero no serán eternamente efectivos.

\- Doctora, yo confío en usted. Se que lo conseguirá.

Conseguirlo... Esa idea era algo que continuamente rondaba su cabeza, desde el primer instante en que llegó a aquel búnker después de la tempestad que acabaría con los últimos remanentes de la humanidad, abocándola a una horrible extinción. Apenas era una adolescente cuando posó sus pies dentro de aquella metálica ciudad. Recordaba haber abandonado su ciudad cuando los primeros brotes comenzaron a ser incontrolables. Con aquella vieja máscara de gas que apenas cubría su rostro. Durante semanas, vagabundeando en silencio apenas alimentada con las pequeñas latas que encontraba en su paso. Ni siquiera había llegado a una madurez total, viajando sola. Notando la necesidad de cambiar el filtro de su máscara cuando su respiración se volvían demasiado invisible. Inexistente.

Titania. Ese era el nombre oficial que le habían dado a aquella epidemia que comenzaba a cristalizar poco a poco a cada ser humano expuesto al exterior, convirtiéndolo en piedra. Poco a poco, perdiendo sus funciones vitales con parsimonia hasta convertirse en una estatua cristalizada. Solamente había una solución ante el primer avistamiento de contacto con la enfermedad. La extracción de la zona infectada.

No sabía cuantos años llevaba cortando brazos y piernas de aquellos valientes que se adentraban en el exterior para poder traer alimento a sus hijos. Pero cuando la infección se alojaba en una zona conflictiva como el pecho o el cuello. Solo tenía una opción, trasladar a los infectados a cuarentena. Permitiéndoles despedirse una última vez de los ojos hamrbientos de lágrimas de sus familias.

Su trabajo allí consistía en supervisar el estado avanzado de la enfermedad y detectarlo a tiempo para inyectar supresores al afectado y poder prolongar su vida unos excasos años más. Hasta que la petrificación fuese incontenible.

Primer síntoma. Excasez de acuosidad. El sujeto presenta falta de salivación y excasa acuosidad en el glóbulo ocular.

Segundo síntoma. Falta de apetito. El apetito se reduce considerablemente. No se presenta pérdida de peso.

Tercer síntoma. Contracción musculares. El sujeto comienza a perder movilidad en las extremidades. Puede causar parálisis aleatoria e intermitente.

Cuarto síntoma. Aparición de escamación en la piel. Puede ser concentrada o visible en varias partes del cuerpo.

Quinto síntoma. Propagación de la escamación. Posibilidad de detener la infección si es concentrada en una extremidad.

Sexto síntoma. Parálisis total o parcial en una parte del cuerpo sin posibilidad de recuperación de ésta.

Séptimo síntoma. Petrificación total. Imposible de trasladar a cualquier estado anterior.

Usualmente, los síntomas se daban siempre en orden, pero nunca parecía haber regresión a un estado anterior salvo en los dos primeros síntomas. La diferencia de aparición variaba en cada sujeto. Pudiendo pasar días entre síntoma y síntoma. O meses. Jamás había presenciado a un sujeto que alcanzada la quinta fase, pudiera mantenerla durante años. A no ser que se realizara una amputación de la zona infectada, el sujeto moría al cabo de un par de meses como máximo.

La puerta se abrió ante ella tras aquella larga caminata. Moblit le cedió un pequeño papel especificando el sujeto a inspeccionar.

\- ¿Un humano del exterior? - expresó con extrañeza - ¿Aún quedan humanos ahí fuera? Si ni tan siquiera queda ninguna zona posible de habitar.

\- Doctora...

\- ¿Tal vez fuera desterrado de algún búnker cercano? - continuó ajena a la conversación de su pupilo.

\- Doctora, él ha afirmado no pertenecer a ningún búnker.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? - la excitación comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras colocaba su mano con brusquedad sobre el lector – Doctora Hanji Zoe, indenticación...

La máquina emitió un pitido erróneo.

\- Estúpida máquina... ¡Abre!¡ Tengo que examinar al sujeto ahora mismo!

\- Doctora... El sujeto que encontramos en el exterior... No es un sujeto común. Así que un simple aislamiento no ha sido posible. No es una simple... cuarentena...

\- ¿Qué estado presenta? ¿Fase 4? ¿5?

\- Ninguna de ellas doctora.

\- ¿Qué? - volvió a colocar su mano sobre el lector mientras recordaba el código de autorización para emergencias – Identificación: Doctora Hanji Zoe. Código SNK-981081. Nivel de alerta 226. Autorización Spq248Treu.

La máquina comenzó a registrar los distintos códigos mientras el tono comenzaba a volverse más verdoso indicando su paso al interior. La pequeña estancia se abrió dando paso a una precámara con la que poder disponer de su traje anti-radiación. Sabía que aquella gruesa capa no le protegería por siempre. Pero aquel sujeto de prueba era especial. Debía preservar la distancia. Apretó con cuidado los botones de sus muñecas dejando que se ajustase a su piel y manteniendo en referencia sus constantes vitales. Procedió a colocarse su máscara antigas y se introdujo dentro de la última estancia.

A través del cristal pudo observar una figura de espaldas.

_Tenemos que huir, este lugar no es seguro._

¿Por qué le asaltaba en aquel momento aquella pesadilla que constantemente amenazaba su cordura mental? Comenzó a rodear la camilla de inspección mientras volvía su vista hacia la pequeña hoja que habían hecho del sujeto.

Peso: 65 kg.

Altura: 160 cm.

Estadía en el exterior: El sujeto no responde. Pero la apariencia de sus ropajes intuye más de dos semanas.

Anemia persistente. Posible falta de alimentación.

No presenta síntomas de biodescomposición. No presenta afección a la radiación.

Excasez de palabras, pero el sujeto parece entender el idioma local.

Hanji visualizó por última vez la hoja antes de levantar su vista hacia el cristal templado que mantenía preso a aquel extraño hombre. Se giró hacia ella cubierto aún por una extraña ropa desgastada que no recordaba ver desde hacía años. Distinta de cualquier uniforme distintivo de un búnker de salvación. Unos ojos grises le devolvían una mirada que parecía aterradora y triste al mismo tiempo. Incapaz de sostener sus ojos por más tiempo, viró a sus hojas en busca de un nombre al que referirse.

El hombre se aproximó hacia el cristal mientras sus dedos recorrían la fría membrana que los separaba.

\- Me llamo Levi Ackerman. Pero puedes llamarme Levi.

Guiada por su instinto, alzó la mano hasta posicionarla en la misma zona que él, aún absorbida por la tristeza de sus ojos, que le trasladaban a un extraño momento inexistente. ¿Acaso era aquello posible? ¿Estaba mirando al protagonista de sus pesadillas?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**He comprobado que mi última historia ha decaído en visualizaciones hasta llegar a un 10% de las visualizaciones con las que empezó. Asi que he decidido desintoxicarme durante un tiempo o dejarla inacabada e invertir el tiempo en crear algo que nunca he hecho. Hacer algo con tildes futurístas. Nunca me he metido en este tipo de historia tan tecnológica porque soy muy atemporal y bastante anacrónica. Pero me interesa meterme en otro tipo de historia mientras recupero las ganas de acabar la otra.**

**Solo os pido que recordéis una cosa en esta historia, nada es lo que parece.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Snk pertenece a Hajime Isayama. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había pestañeado. Tal vez unos segundos. Minutos. Pero parecían horas. Su vista permanecía fijada en unos penetrantes ojos grises que parecían cargados de culpa.

Comenzaba a dudar de su propio raciocinio. El protagonista de sus pesadillas. Delante de ella. Frunció el ceño mientras arañaba el cristal que los separaba. Una mera formalidad, hasta que conociese el alcance de su inmunidad. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado expuesto. Había una alta probabilidad de infección. Aunque exteriormente no lo pareciera, interiormente...

\- ¿Levi... Ackerman? - repitió mientras miraba el informe - ¿Por qué no les dijiste tu nombre a mis ayudantes cuando te encontraron?

\- …...

Se dirigió hacia una pantalla de cristal líquido y comenzó a teclear. Aquella pantalla se iluminó hasta dejar que un pequeño sonido inundase la sala. Los datos referidos a aquel humano que habían encontrado fuera del búnker eran inconclusos. Sus dedos recorrieron varios atajos hasta configurar las cámaras de seguridad de la sala. Dos comandos más y un pitido le indicó que estaba grabando.

\- Caso SNK-190189. Sujeto masculino – comenzó a pasear por la habitación mientras no quitaba su ojo de aquel extraño hombre – Presenta una apariencia algo devastada en cuanto a sus ropajes. Pero las constantes vitales parecen correctas. No presenta ningún indicio de infección.

El hombre la continuaba mirando de arriba a abajo mientras escuchaba en silencio sus palabras.

\- Buena capacidad visual. El sujeto presenta seguimiento visual – se acercó hasta el cristal, sus ojos grises no se separaban de ella - ¿De qué búnker vienes?

\- No he estado en ningún búnker – respondió escuetamente. Su penetrante mirada se cruzaba con la de ella.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en el exterior?

\- Desde que todo empezó.

\- ¿Nunca has buscado refugio tras el holocausto?

\- No lo he necesitado.

\- …... ¿Nunca? - volvió a buscar aquel informe. Ningún dato relevante – Sujeto 3284572. No presenta signos de infección. No obstante, ¿podría haber manifestado la inmunidad? Hay posibilidad de desarrollo de la infección a posteriori. Orden de permanencia en cuarentena.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Aunque no presentes síntomas de infección debemos ser precavidos, Levi – añadió – Permanecerás unas semanas en cuarentena. Hasta que sepamos que la infección no ha tardado en manifestarse.

\- ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué haréis conmigo después?

\- Si tú estás de acuerdo, podrás quedarte en este búnker. Ayudar a los refugiados... - se giró hacia él algo confusa – No tenemos demasiadas habitaciones disponibles. Pero será más cómodo que dormir ahí fuera en el bosque.

\- Quedarme aquí...

\- ¿Por qué nunca has intentado quedarte en un búnker?

\- Estaba buscando a alguien.

\- ¿A quién?

\- …... - el hombre parecía algo más confuso, cómo si le costase recordar – A mi superior. Desapareció después del holocausto.

\- ¿Tu superior?

\- Pertenecí al ejército. Estábamos encargados de la evacuación en la ciudad. Esperaba órdenes de esa persona antes de que todo este mundo apareciera de repente. Aún vagabundeo esperando encontrarle.

\- Probablemente tu superior haya residido en algún búnker. Si me das su descripción puedo contactar con otros búnkers. Te ayudaré a encontrarle.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

\- Yo también estuve perdida una vez.

\- …... ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Soy la doctora Hanji Zoe. Pero prefiero que me llames Hanji.

\- Hanji...

.

.

.

Sus pies levitaron de su cama cuando oyó aquellos ligeros crujidos en su puerta. Su subordinado iba a buscarla una mañana más. Se vistió con prisa y procedió a salir de la habitación.

\- Buenos días doctora Han-

\- Buenos días Moblit – contestó apresurada – Necesito que vayas con un equipo a la zona B y evalúes la concentración de titania. ¿Cómo se encuentra el último grupo de infección? ¿Han reaccionado al nuevo fármaco?

\- El sujeto 83237 y 83238 presentan la segunda fase. La sujeto 82733 aún se encuentra en la tercera.

\- ¿La amputación de la pierna del sujeto 49483 detuvo la infección?

\- Era demasiado tarde... Ha entrado en fase 6.

\- ¿Alguna fase 7?

\- Solo dos.

\- ¡Mierda! Son demasiadas...

\- Doctora, hace todo lo posible. Si continúa investigando, conseguirá llegar a la clave de esta infección. Podrá ayudar a otros infectados. Y prevenir de cara al futuro.

\- Eres demasiado amable Moblit.

Aquella extraña enfermedad que amenazaba con extinguir a su raza parecía cada vez más blasfema. Riéndose de su incapacidad para procesarla. Convirtiendo a todos aquellos que la rodeaban en estatuas que permanecían inactivas durante el resto de su vida. Seres humanos convertidos en figuras inamovibles.

¿Acaso vería el fin del mundo? Tal vez ese era su único objetivo para sobrevivir, conseguir alcanzar un asiento de primera fila mientras observaba su propia extinción. Los alimentos escaseaban. La caza era inútil. Los animales, pese a no mostrarse afectados por la enfermedad, parecían haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Solamente un par de camadas de ganado que apenas se reproducían en aquel ajada ciudad metálica.

Las plantaciones de invernadero no recibían suficiente abono, y crecían lentamente. Las raciones cada vez más pequeñas. Si los habitantes que ocupaban las habitaciones colindantes a la suya no morían por la enfermedad lo harían por inanición. Se rascó la cabeza con preocupación. Si tan sólo tuviera suficientes ingredientes podría potenciar el crecimiento de los alimentos.

\- Doctora... Respecto a aquel sujeto que encontramos en aislamiento.

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Iré a verle tras acabar la ronda. ¿Ha manifestado algún indicio de estar infectado?

\- No, pero...

\- Me dijo que buscaba a alguien, ¿habéis conseguido más información?

\- No nos ha dicho ningún dato más.

\- Vaya – frunció el ceño algo extrañada – Es bastante comunicativo cuando voy a verle.

\- Ese es el problema. Se ha negado a hablar con ninguno de nosotros.

\- Supongo que estará asustado... - sus pasos continuaban silenciososo por aquel pasillo infinito, ¿cuándo podría volver a ver a aquel hombre? Llevaba más de cinco días sin poder asistir a su confinamiento - ¿Cuántos casos de infección tengo que observar hoy?

\- 37.

\- Va a ser un día largo...

\- Doctora, debería ir primero al comedor a recoger su ración. Necesitamos que esté sana para poder supervisar todos los casos.

\- …... - provisiones que mermaban a cada día que pasaba. Pequeños infantes que apenas tendrían algo para comer en su plato al día siguiente – No te preocupes, iré más tarde. Dírigete a la zona B y haz lo que te he indicado. Nos veremos al anochecer.

\- No olvide tomar la pastilla, doctora Zoe...

\- No lo olvido, tranquilo Moblit – susurró mientras deslizaba aquel fármaco por su garganta.

.

.

.

Parpadeos que indicaban un progreso constante. Los datos se cargaban en la maquinaria mientras examinaba las muestras. Siempre que se encerraba entre aquellas paredes completamente iluminadas olvidaba el paso del tiempo. La pantalla del ordenador mostraba demasiadas horas. Demasiadas. Se agazapó en la mullida silla y dirigió su vista hacia el techo.

Desde que había llegado a aquella ciudad metalizada sólo había podido observar aquel techo. Siempre igual. Una lámina metálica iluminada levemente por leds. Podía controlar la cantidad de iluminación con su propia voz. Tener suficiente luz para trabajar independiemente de la hora del día.

Solamente era consciente del paso del tiempo cuando un zumbido indicaba la hora de volver a su habitación a descansar.

Demasiados años sin ver la auténtica luz del sol. No importaba cuánto pudiera regular la temperatura y luz de aquella habitación. Jamás sería el exterior. Su piel no sería arropada por la suave brisa del exterior.

Los parpadeos continuaban su curso. Tardaría horas en obtener los datos que necesitaba de las últimas pruebas. Sus ojos se dirigieron con pesar hacia la pared iluminada que indicaba la hora. Demasiado tarde. El comedor habría cerrado hacía más de una hora. Y en menos de media hora, llegaría el toque de queda.

Suspiró en voz baja. Tal vez la opción adecuada sería volver a su habitación a descansar y comprobar los datos descargados por la mañana. Pero su instinto le guió a dirigir de nuevo la mirada hacia la pared. Las puertas se cerraban automáticamente tras el toque de queda. Solamente personal autorizado podía proceder a la apertura de las puertas.

Ella era la doctora oficial de aquel búnker. Junto al jefe de aquella ciudad y los asistentes a su cargo. Nadie más podía abrir una puerta. No obstante, el nivel de restricción aumentaba conforme aquella puerta contuviera algo que pudiera contener algo peligroso.

La enfermería contenía un grado 2 de contención. Aquellos que estaban a sus órdenes podían acceder si era necesario. Así como los distintos líderes de las secciones y el propio personal de enfermería. Aislamiento en cuarentena. Solamente accesible a líderes de sección y ella misma. De igual manera, las celdas destinadas a retener a aquellos que sustraían víveres sin permiso o que se rebelaban respecto a las órdenes del búnker, también solamente accesibles para líderes y ella misma.

No obstante, solamente había una habitación ante la cual solamente ella podía entrar tras el toque de queda. Aquella destinada a recluir a aquellos casos que resultaban extremadamente infecciosos o peligrosos. Aquella celda en la que aún recluía a aquel hombre de mirada penetrante.

Volvió a mirar hacia el costado, veinticinco minutos. Si se apuraba, no necesitaría introducir aquel código infinito para poder entrar en aquella habitación tras el toque de queda. Recogió su pequeña bolsa y se levantó de su silla.

Sus pasos eran demasiado acelerados. ¿Por qué sentía tanta ansiedad? ¿Acaso era por saltarse el toque de queda? ¿Tal vez llevaba demasiado tiempo sin examinar al sujeto? O tal vez aquellas pesadillas le perseguían durante aquellas largas estadías diurnas.

Llegó hasta la puerta asignada. Colocó su mano sobre el lector y procedió a dar el código de autorización.

\- Identificación: Doctora Hanji Zoe. Código SNK-981081. Nivel de alerta 226. Autorización Spq248Treu.

La máquina emitió un pitido de autorización. Suspiró aliviada. Había llegado a tiempo. No tendría que recitar el código eterno que le llevaría más de media hora recitar.

Una sala excesivamente fría. Las puertas se abrían a su paso hasta que llegaba junto al cristal templado que continuaba conteniendo a aquel hombre. ¿Era una amenaza, una nueva esperanza?

_¿Quién eres?_

Su mano se dirigió hacia el cristal, intentando establecer contacto con él. El hombre se acercó hacia el cristal y colocó la mano junto a la suya. ¿Qué era aquello?

\- Lamento haber tardado en volver. Mis ayudantes me han dicho que no te has mostrado demasiado participativo.

\- No necesito hablar con ellos.

\- Puedes confiar en mis ayudantes.

\- No me interesa. No me gusta su manera de actuar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sois extraños. Manténis las distancias.

\- Debemos ser precavidos. La infección puede trasladarse mediante el contacto. Es necesario que no nos toquemos directamente.

\- ¿Cómo tratáis las heridas de los vuestros?

\- Tenemos maquinaria que hace ese trabajo. Con lo que no es necesario.

\- Os extinguiréis a este paso...

\- No debes preocuparte por nuestros niveles de reproducción. Mantenemos criogenizados suficientes óvulos fértiles y esperma para poder realizar fecundaciones in vitro. Algunas de nuestras alas mantienen los fetos dentro de úteros mecanizados. Cuando pase tu período de cuarentena yo misma me encargaré de enseñarte los dispositivos.

\- …...

\- ¿Estás interesado en ser donante? Necesitamos donantes fuertes y sanos para procrear. Dado que la mayoría de nuestros hombres se arriesgan en el exterior buscando sustento o supervivientes, muchos de ellos resultan heridos o infectados. Algunas mujeres también salen al exterior, sin embargo, han desarrollado mayor fortaleza a esta infección. Aunque a pesar de ello siguen siendo portadoras. Hemos intentado desarrollar algunos fármacos debido a esta fortaleza, pero sigue sin ser suficiente. No hay presencia de inmunidad todavía.

\- ¿Qué hay de tí?

\- Yo no soy inmune, al igual que todos los habitantes de esta ciudad. Tenemos una medicación que tomamos diariamente para contener la enfermedad. Todos aquellos que hemos nacido en el exterior somos portadores. Cuando nos aseguremos de que no hay presencia de infección en tí, comenzaremos a suministrarte la medicina diariamente. Es necesario. Por ahora hemos detectado que los infantes nacidos aquí no poseen la toxina; sin embargo si que pueden infectarse en el exterior por lo que-

\- No hablo de eso. Me refiero a tí. ¿Tú también has donado para tener pequeñas versiones de tí misma?

\- Ah, …... no – sonrió con pesadez – Es algo más complicado. No solamente podemos donar óvulos y tener descendencia. Todo es un proceso regido debido a la compatibilidad con el donante.

\- ¿Acaso no quieres contribuir a la reproducción de tu especie?

\- Tal vez, cuando llegue el momento y encuentre un donante adecuado pueda colaborar con la desextinción.

\- ¿Adecuado?

\- No todos los donantes son adecuados para el óvulo a fecundar. Intervienen diversos parámetros necesarios para que la fecundación sea fructífera. No nos arriesgamos a la fecundación si no hay más del 70% de probabilidades. En la mayoría de los casos los donantes no son compatibles con los óvulos sanos de los que disponemos. A pesar de que la maquinaria no requiere de mucho mantenimiento, los componentes de los que requerimos para la fecundación son limitados. Y los óvulos también.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hacéis de la manera tradicional?

\- Te lo he explicado. Cualquier portador activo de la enfermedad la traslada por contacto. No podemos tocarnos entre nosotros. Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo. Todos estamos acostumbrados a mantener el espacio entre nosotros.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cuándo tocaste a alguien por última vez?

\- Tal vez hace unos quince años... tal vez más. No lo recuerdo con exactitud. Al ingresar en este búnker comenzamos a entender más la enfermedad. Al principio no teníamos tantas restricciones, pero las fuimos desarrollando con el tiempo. Eso nos permitió sobrevivir. Los adultos que regían aquí cuando yo ingresé apenas tenían datos. Pasamos mucho tiempo siendo apenas dos docenas de habitantes. Actualmente somos más de doscientos.

\- …...

Se giró dándole la espalda a su interlocutor. Aquella cabina en la que permanecía encerrado mantenía un constante informe respecto a su estado físico. El peso parecía mantenerse pese a que los datos recabados indicaban que el sujeto no comía demasiado a menudo. El pulso parecía algo acelerado desde la última media hora. Tal vez al estar solo la mayor parte del día, cuando recibía visita podría sentirse más incómodo.

Hanji acarició sus gafas mientras observaba el monitor. La humectación de la sala indicaba que no había presencia de infección. Pero prefería no arriesgarse.

\- Levi, voy a dar una orden al brazo mecánico a través del ordenador. Quiero que coloques tu antebrazo debajo de él. Recibirás un pequeño pinchazo. No te preocupes. No hay peligro de desangramiento.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Necesito asegurarme de que no hay presencia de infección. Pronto daremos de alta tu cuarentena.

La máquina se movió a través de la celda extrayendo un diminuto tubo. Levi se acercó a ella y dejó que absorbiera parte de su sangre. Un pequeño quemazón llamó su atención. La maquina se retiró y una extraña marca se quedó marcada sobre el lugar dónde la aguja había sido clavada.

\- No te preocupes. Desaparece en días. Es para impedir la infestación por heridas abiertas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre si hay heridas abiertas?

\- Hay mayor posibilidad de infestación por vía sanguínea. Pese a que intentamos mantener la ciudad presurizada, no tenemos el 100% de certeza de no contaminación. Aunque algunas salas, como esta, tienen mayores protocolos de seguridad y podemos permitirnos aislar infecciones.

\- ¿Estoy infectado?

\- Eso lo descubriré ahora – Hanji buscó una jeringa en un cajón y comentó a extraer sangre de su brazo.

\- Hey, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo?

\- Necesito un sujeto comparativo para poder comprobar la composición de tu sangre. Actualmente soy la residente más controlada en cuanto a la infección. Soy el sujeto idóneo para comparar con tu sangre y comprobar si hay infección.

\- …...

Pitidos que indicaban un análisis exaustivo. Aquella pastilla que tomaba diariamente había provocado que fuese el ser humano con mejor salud de aquel búnker. Al ser parte del personal médico, todos sus ayudantes se encargaban de que su estado no mermase. Aunque su peso disminuía cada día que saltaba sus comidas para poder donarlas a alguno de los más jóvenes.

No sabía cuántas veces había repetido aquella operación. Cientos de veces.

Se inclinó hacia atrás esperando el pitido que indicaba la infección. Apenas habían entrado una decena de seres del exterior que no presentasen la enfermedad en fase 1. La mayoría solían presentar una de las últimas fases. El ordenador continuaba analizando mostrando datos que resultaban demasiado llamativos.

Se giró instintiva hacia el portador de aquella muestra que continuaba clavando sus tristes ojos grises en ella a través del cristal. Y su vista volvió a la pantalla del ordenador. Ninguno de los datos mostraba ningún tipo de amenazaba por infección. Sin embargo...

Sus dedos se deslizaron con rápidez hacia el teclado mientras introducía una serie de parámetros. Necesitaba asegurarse de los datos que estaba observando en la pantalla. El incesante sonido llamó la atención de su huésped, que se acercó al cristal demandando su atención.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estoy infectado?

\- No, yo... - dubitó acerca de sus palabras mientras fruncía el ceño. Aquellos datos eran demasiado extraños – Quiero decir, en apariencia te muestras sano. La división celular parece algo acelerada, pero lo interpreto como un estado idóneo de salud. Sin embargo...

\- ¿Qué hay mal conmigo?

\- Como ya te he dicho, todos los seres humanos que nacimos antes de la infestación somos portadores. Solamente los infantes nacidos en este tipo de lugares no presentan la toxina. Sin embargo, tu genoma no lo tiene. ¿Naciste por incubación o tal vez en algún entorno aislado?

\- No.

\- ¿Tal vez alguna vez has estado expuesto a algún entorno de especial contención?

\- No.

\- Levi... - levantó su vista hasta alcanzar la de él - ¿Qué eres?

\- Un ser humano – respondió secamente.

\- No eres portador... - un extraño pálpito recorrió sus entrañas - ¿Te importa si hago un experimento? - susurró mientras se levantaba de su silla.

\- ¿Qué experimento?

El brazo mecánico volvió a moverse a través de su celda, mostrando un tubo que volvía a contener una jeringa. Pero esta vez no parecía vacía, sino que contenía un extraño líquido oscuro.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa?

\- Necesito que confíes.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? - inquirió.

\- Voy a inyectarte una dosis letal de la toxina. Tu sangre presenta una composición demasiado avanzada, incapaz de contener la enfermedad. La presencia de anticuerpos en tu torrente sanguíneo es diez veces más elevada que cualquier sujeto que haya pasado por mis ojos. Quiero poner a prueba tu inmunidad. Pero conlleva el riesgo, puedo equivocarme.

\- Entiendo. Inyéctalo.

\- Si me equivoco en mis cálculos, lo lamento Levi...

\- …...

El hombre clavó con fuerza la aguja en su brazo. Automáticamente el líquido se introdujo en sus venas, generando una sensación de ligera hinchazón. Y de nuevo aquella quemazón. Aquel líquido contaminado no saldría por ninguna fisura.

Un ligero entumecimiento comenzó a recorrer sus sienes, provocándole un extraño dolor de cabeza, se la sujetó mientras despeinaba los oscuros mechones que caían sobre su frente. El sudor comenzó a recorrer sus sienes mientras sus piernas temblaban perdiendo el equilibrio. Cayó sobre sus rodillas clavando su vista en el suelo. Oía de lejos unos gritos ahogados. La extraña doctora chillaba de horror mientras se disculpaba lentamente.

Unos pitidos en la puerta de su celda le indicaron que intentaba entrar, entonces; una sensación de calor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Como si se tratase de fiebre. Sin embargo, no le hostigaba, sino que le sumía en un extraño sueño.

¿Entonces era un ser humano cómo cualquier otro? Llevaba años errando buscando a una persona de la que apenas recordaba su rostro. Cómo iba a encontrarle. Cómo podía continuar viviendo sin cumplir su objetivo. Solamente era escoria que no se descomponía junto al resto de helechos moribundos de aquel bosque infinito.

Tacto suave y sedoso que recorría su frente, eliminando las perlas de sudor. Algo lo asía del suelo mientras un paño frío recorría su piel. Sus ojos se abrieron con tranquilidad, tenía su rostro cerca, demasiado cerca. Y notaba un extraño charco de sudor goteando continuamente de cada poro de su piel.

\- Aléjate... Es peligroso... - susurró intentando evadir a aquella mujer – Si me tocas te infectarás. Tu misma lo has dicho.

\- No importa – el tacto volvió a recorrer de nuevo su frente, distinto al de aquel pañuelo. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciando cada centímetro de su ser – Lo has eliminado.

\- ¿Eliminado?

Otro pinchazo en su brazo, esta vez distinto al de aquella máquina. Ella presionaba una de las arterias intentando obtener una muestra nueva, dispuesta a cotejarla con la anterior. Colocó al hombre sobre sus hombros y le ayudó a salir de aquella sala.

Un extraño olor a antiséptico recorrió sus fosas nasales. Agradable. Distinto al pútrido aroma de aquella celda que se había generado en los últimos minutos.

\- Siéntate – ordenó mientras colocaba la muestra en la máquina.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Esa cosa me hizo arder.

\- Es la toxina en el mayor grado de pureza que he podido contenerla. He realizado experimentos antes... con voluntarios... - sus ojos se tornaron tristes, acechando algún amargo recuerdo – Siempre ha ocurrido lo mismo. Petrificación inmediata. Tú has sido distinto.

\- ¿Distinto?

Sus fríos ojos grises se viraron en dirección hacia su celda, aquel cristal que solía contemplar desde el otro lado. En el suelo aparecía un extraño charco azulado que comenzaba a evaporarse. El compuesto que había entrado en sus venas había sido expulsado a través de sus fluidos corporales. Y ahora era una nube de humo que se desvanecía mientras sus sentidos volvían a regenerarse. Aquella sensación de mareo disminuía.

\- Cuando pertenecías al ejército... ¿solías tener algún tipo de herida?

\- No.

\- ¿Caías enfermo?

\- No.

\- Observa – le indició mientras giraba el panel táctil hacia él – Esta muestra es la primera que he extraído. Y la de la derecha es la más reciente.

\- No entiendo la diferencia.

\- No hay ninguna Levi. Tu sistema inmunológico es más avanzado que el nuestro y puede eliminar la presencia de la toxina sea cual sea el sistema de infección. Si... si me lo permites...quiero sintetizar una vacuna mediante su sangre.

\- ¿Eso ayudará a tu mundo?

\- Por supuesto. Además...

\- ¿Además que...?

La mujer calló unos instantes mientras volvía de nuevo a su ordenador, frunciendo los labios mientras tecleaba comandos. Uno de los tubos de extracción comenzó a girar, la plataforma de estudio seleccionó una muestra sanguínea en específico. Aquella que ella había extraído de sí misma. Volvió a ser inyectada mientras una serie de datos que no alcanzaba a comprender aparecían ante sus ojos.

Varios números irrelevantes. Datos referidos a su contenido en hierro, vitaminas... Pero un extraño porcentaje comenzó a repetirse de manera repetitiva.

_Posibilidad de donante de órganos: 100%_

_Posibilidad de donante de sangre: 100%_

_Posibilidad de …._

Las posibilidades infinitas continuaban apareciendo, cotejando ambas muestras de sangre, que continuaban mostrando el nivel de compatibilidad entre ellas. Alcanzando siempre la máxima puntuación. Sus ojos se detuvieron ante el último escrito.

_Posibilidad de índice de reproducción: 100%._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer este capítulo. Se que han pasado meses desde que escribí la primera parte y os apremio por vuestra paciencia. Como dije, este fanfic va a ser bastante corto. Así que espero que vuestros mensajes de apoyo me ayuden a continuar esta historia y darle una digna continuación. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
